creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Chilblain (Celcian)
Chilblain is a Celcian frost demon and former member of Hypotherm's Extermination Squads, who sought to eradicate the remnants of the Saiyan species. Ultimately he was conscripted into Trunks' Time Patrol. Appearance Personality Physically and psychologically abused along with his siblings by their father Hypotherm, Chilblain was raised to be a sadistic murderer to better serve the sill-existing Frieza Force and his father's desire for his children to lead their Saiyan Extermination Squadrons. Chilblain developed into a cold-hearted soul with no compassion and this was never more apparent than in his encounters with any and all foes. After his family's defeat at the hands of the Galaxy Warriors, Chilblain rebelled against his father. This rebellion was short lived and he was forcibly absorbed by the ancient Frost Demon prince, Zirro. When Zirro was subsequently defeated by the sacrifice of numerous Galaxy Warriors, he was sent through time and woke up in the Tokitoki Universe, confused and disoriented. In his confusion he was able to learn to serve the reality as a good-hearted individual, re-learning how to act upon discovering that not all of his species were as vile as his father had taught them to be. Background history Early life The Extermination Squad Resurrecting Zirro Yanked Through Time After collecting the Dragon Balls, the third Trunks summoned Shenron and asked for a powerful fighter to join him and the rest of the Time Patrol within the Tokitoki Universe. This time, the warrior brought forth was a Frost Demon - Chilblain. Surprised by his sudden arrival in this new area he expected a fight from Trunks and found himself battling the half-Saiyan. However the battle was only a test, and Chilblain was asked to join these time warriors to keep history set up the way it was intended to be and prevent the destruction of all reality. Having betrayed his father at the last second in an attempt to stop the Endgame Event from occurring (albeit failing in his attempt to do so), he saw this as his means of redemption. This, combined with meeting fellow Frost Demon Reso aiding the Time Patrollers helped him to begin on this path. Age 761 thumb|350px|Chilblain arrives just in time to help stop Raditz. The Time Patrol sent Chilblain to test him, sending him to the year 761 upon discovering that Raditz had dodged Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon and successfully killed the pair. Arriving just before this event occurred, Chilblain stopped the event from changing and returned to Toki Toki City. Trunks then trained him in the usage of Scouters. Not long after he found a confused Raditz in the city, somehow dislodged from time. Having learned that parallel quests had to be occasionally undertaken to keep shards of time from getting out of hand, he was forced to help him defeat the Z Fighters, a task that he had only just prevented. He then became the apprentice to Yamcha. Age 762 thumb|350px|Chilblain and Son Goku battle Prince Vegeta while Krillin and Son Gohan prepare to join the fight. Trunks sends Chilblain to the year 762, where empowered Saibamen succeeded in killing off the entire Z Fighters team on their own. Nappa survives long enough to transform into an Oozaru alongside Vegeta to kill a severely outmatched Goku. Again sent to a point just before the time history occurs, Chilblain arrives to help the Z Fighters take out the additional Saibamen and their subspecies. With the 20 Saibamen defeated, Piccolo steps in to help Chilblain in his fight against Nappa, preventing him from killing both Krillin and Gohan. The pair successfully hold off Nappa long enough for Goku to arrive, and Krillin and Gohan both depart for safety. Despite this, Vegeta steps in, preventing time from correcting itself as Goku is stopped from defeating Nappa at this junction. Chilblain defeats Nappa instead, though Goku still seriously injures the prince of all Saiyans. Vegeta changes into his Oozaru form like he always had in the past, but is still found to be empowered by an evil energy. This forces Chilblain to stick this fight out as well until Vegeta is successfully defeated. Power Techniques Transformations First Form Second Form Third Form True Form thumb|Chilblain in his true form. This is Chilblain's true—or base—form, which he was born in. Like other Frost Demons, this form causes him to regress from the more monstrous inhibiting states prior. In this form, his skintone darkens to its more natural pale blue hue while his bio suit segments remain black. His previously red spots "cool" to a deep purple color, with the one on his chest gaining small "spikes" growing out of the sides, and those on his shins become heavily spike-shaped. He continues to wear a bio suit in this form, with a pants structure becoming more elaborate over his stomach and a curved horn growing over his left eye. His forearms gain spikes extending out of them, and claws cover his middle and ring finger. Technically, the use of this bio suit makes it a mid-way point between his true form and fifth forms, though he never is seen outside of this "4.5 form" when at this stage. During his own era, he spent most of his time in his true form, having excellent mastery of it although he was not as powerful as the others in his family. However he is forcefully reverted to a weakened First Form state after being defeated while merged with Prince Zirro. Fifth Form Battles Relationships Extermination Squadrons The extermination squad seeks to eradicate all remnant traces of Saiyan life. The following are those known to associate with Chilblain from this affiliation; although he is one of the 5 generals, only his own personal family are currently listed below. *Aput *Frigit *Hypotherm *Lumi *Talgg Time Patrol *Time Patrol Trunks *Supreme Time Kai *Tokitoki *Yamcha (former master) *Elite Galactic Patrolman Jaco (current master) *Son Goku (friend) *Tyler (friend) Behind the scenes *The term "Celcian" is my own name I came up for them back in high school; I still prefer it over all the other names for them out there. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Dragon Ball Fanon Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Heroes Category:Space Pirates Category:Assassins Category:Generals Category:Timespanners Category:Martial Artists Category:Cryokinetics Category:Illustrated Characters